


life's not a game of solitaire (podfic)

by MTKiseki



Series: this ain't no fairytale (podfic) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Item Shop AU, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, best read in series order, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Podfic for | Life's not a Game of Solitaire| by RenderedReversedLength: 12:37CV: MTKisekiDue to the rising popularity of Hedwig’s General Store, Harry comes to a startling realization: he needs help. Enter Colin Creevey, hopefully the solution to all of Harry’s problems.





	life's not a game of solitaire (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [life's not a game of solitaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658148) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> //glomps rere  
> //rolls  
> I made a youtube channel for all these audio recordings:  
> [Kiseki Recordings](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5lh_E6BQ09wE5KIR0wmT_A)


End file.
